


one prompt filled twice in two different ways

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i filled the prompt twice, i wasn't really happy with the first one.<br/>prompt:<br/>I’m dying to read a oneshot about Dwalin and and Thorin’s first time when they were young.</p>
<p>+10 if they had kind of done things together but never sex<br/>+100 if it was because Dwalin didn’t want to out of sense of duty and it’s Thorin the one taking the initiative<br/>(+1000 if Dwalin gets kind of possessive<br/>+10000 if Thorin turns out as quite cockslutty and needy and Dwalin realizes he really likes him like that)</p>
<p>1: Cocky little shit<br/>2: Guardian of the Royal Chastity</p>
<p>You tell me if i got it right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cocky little shite

**Author's Note:**

> archive? yes, please, if you want to. just give me a heads up, yeah? ;)

on [tumblr](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/45557452109/prompt-fill-possessive-dwalin-bottom-thorin)

 

Thorin was a cocky little shite. Dwalin didn’t say it, but he thought it.

Thorin could read it in his eyes every time an ambassador leant too close to his ear, every time the son of some envoy touched him too often for a sparring session, every time some princess insinuated the inappropriate.

No, Dwalin never said anything, but he certainly acted like it.The ambassador would freeze on the spot, eventually needing to be bodily transported like a sack of goods, after looking him in the eye. The envoy’s son would suddenly come with an irrational fear of the axe - or quite rational, considering the circumstances. The young princess humiliated on the ballroom floor when her dress ripped and revealed everything.

And when all was said and done, when all went to bed after the long and arduous day, Thorin would sneak into Dwalin’s quarters and smirk at him, grin at Dwalin’s propriety, his adherence to etiquette and formal use of titles, and Dwalin would strain to keep up this farce. Thorin liked it when Dwalin tried to uphold the courtly manners he so liberally discarded at will. He also liked it when Dwalin backed away, two steps back for every one of Thorin’s forward, sliding on the furs of the wall.

As a matter of fact, he liked it so much that he grabbed his tunic and shoved him onto his back and crawled on his lap. Dwalin moved to hold his wrist, but Thorin growled; Dwalin was to keep his hands away from Thorin’s person, by royal decree. This, much to the young Prince’s delight, widened the cock within him considerably. Thorin shivered and writhed, whined and whimpered.

Dwalin kept his part of the bargain. He refrained from putting his hands upon his Prince’s person. He also lifted his hips wildly so that his little prince would have to hold onto his clothed shoulders to keep himself balanced. Thorin threw his head back and Dwalin saw his eyes cross, and put his back into undulated and swirling and stabbing viciously at the royal backside


	2. Guardian of the Royal Chastity

on [tumblr](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/45557732856/prompt-fill-first-time-dworin-bottom-thorin)

 

Thorin stole one of his grandfather’s finest bottles and set out to share it with his closest friend. Dwalin, protective and shy and oh so dear, never said ‘no’ to anything Thorin wanted, and tonight, he was going to see if he could push further.

Thorin stole one of his grandfather’s finest bottles and set out to share it with his closest friend. Dwalin, protective and shy and oh so dear, never said ‘no’ to anything Thorin wanted, and tonight, he was going to see if he could push further.

Nearly completely inebriated by the time the bottle was only half empty, Thorin pushed a malleable Dwalin onto his back and loosened his breeches , taking out his most favoured friend to play.

Dwalin’s cock was perhaps Thorin’s favourite playmate, and his favourite bodypart of all things Dwalin; it was shy, sometimes reluctant to stand attention as readily as the body it was attached to, although its slowness could just be attributed to its sheer size. It was affectionate, often resting against the back of Thorin’s throat and giving him a gentle kiss before releasing his juices, a sensation the young prince adored, for Dwalin himself rarely sought out his lips with affection.

That did not mean Dwalin didn’t share his cock’s affection for his majecty; on the contrary, it was rumoured that his loyalty knew no bounds, he chased off suitor after suitor with an axe (or six), appointed himself guardian of the Royal Chastity until such a time came that Thorin could do without.

Which was now, apparently, seeing as how the usually enthusiastic and devoted prince only gave him half the worship he as used to, hands fumbling his own arsehole instead of Dwalin’s testicles.

Guardian of the Royal Chastity indeed, how could he resist the small pink, wetly winking hole before him? His heart pounded against his sternum like hammers on ore, like himself in Thorin’s core. Every thrust, ever hammer, every beat of his thighs against firm cheeks only served to inflame Dwalin more, and Thorin bore his teeth with ecstasy. Soon, he as quite unable to do anything else besides lying there, and it was upon Dwalin to manoeuvre and twist and grind and swivel until there was nothing but friction and heat and the thunderous rush of blood in their ears, of their voices in the halls, of Dwalin’s seed in Thorin’s earth.


End file.
